The Legend of Zelda Brotherhood of Heroes
by Flame Haze of Eternal Light
Summary: Three Brothers, Link, Shang, and Harp will try to save Hyrule, from the Evil Ganondorf and help the three princesses of Hyrule, Zelda, Karina, and Arianna to vanquish the evil in the world. please R & R!!!


Legend of Zelda - Brotherhood of Heroes By Phoenix The One  
  
Chapter 1 - Return of a Hero  
  
It was a dark night on the mountain village of Kakariko, the King's army withdrew to the woods, there a man said to his wife.  
  
- "You must take the children to the Kokiri, they will be safe there but keep moving, if I don't make it leave for the Zora's domain, it's warm there and the Domain is very isolated, go now, don't stop, and don't look back... don't ever look back".  
  
The woman galloped away, when she got to Kokiri Forest and went inside she found one of the elders who took her to see the oldest one of them, the wise Lieu, who wasn't a Kokiri, he was in fact an Owl, but he was as well the keeper of the forest and the guardian of the Kokiri people.  
  
The woman who carried 3 boys, one of them was Five, the other four and a one year old baby, with the permission of the keeper stayed for two years; her husband never came back, now her older son Link was seven, the other, Shang, was now six and Harp three, Link already knew how to use a sword thanks to the elder's teachings.  
  
Shang was learning still, and Harp was always watching and imitating Link, he held a great admiration for his older brother.  
  
After six months they moved to Zora's Domain, the Children continued their education, Link mastered the art of sword fighting and the Bow and Arrow, Shang mastered the double swords and the axe, Harp mastered the sword and the ninja arts of the Zora.  
  
One day, when Link turned 14 he was called by Lieu and sent to the Royal Palace where he met Princess Zelda, a beautiful blonde 14 year old who sent him to recover an ancient artifact for the royal family, and he became a hero after that, for he saved the Goron Tribe from a Giant Lizard which if not killed, would have destroyed, not only Goron village, but Hyrule itself.  
  
One Morning Harp was sitting by the window waiting for his brother to arrive after four years, while Shang sharpened his swords. Then a song played on an ocarina opened the door and a young man went inside, it was Link, Harp ran down the stairs, and went towards Link.  
  
- "Hey Brother, what's up? Did you bring me something from your journey?" - the little 13 year old Harp asked impatiently.  
  
- "As a matter of fact I did little bro, I brought you this" - Link pulled out a necklace with a golden tooth from his bag, and gave it to Harp.  
  
Harp smiled when he saw it and put it on right away.  
  
- "Wow, Is that a tooth from the lizard you slayed Link?"  
  
- "Yeah, and it's yours now" - Link Answered.  
  
Shang walked down the stairs and approached them as they were talking.  
  
- "Hello and Welcome back mister hero" - said Shang smiling at him.  
  
- "Hey Shang, long time no see brother" - Link replied smiling back at his brother.  
  
They went up stairs where their mother was waiting for them, she saw Link, she gazed at his eight-teen year old son, dressed up as a real Knight like his father, he was a hero now, his mother hugged him and welcomed him home, the Zoras threw a welcome party for Link, they fed Lord Yabu-Yabu for his blessings and prepared the arena where the several duels that were planned were to take place, the winner so far was Shang, so he invited Link to duel with him by sword combat, without thinking it twice he said yes.  
  
Link took out his sword and Shang his two swords, they started fighting, Link's experience in real combat helped him a lot against Shang, every stroke that Shang sent against Link, he easily blocked, until Shang made a mistake by letting his guard down for a second and Link took advantage of that mistake to disarm him and put him on the floor.  
  
Link helped his brother up while everyone applauded both brothers for the wonderful display of their abilities.  
  
- "Damn, you're good Link" - Shang said while gasping for air.  
  
- "You too, if you hadn't left your guard down back there we might have tied" - Link said while walking to the entrance of the arena with Shang.  
  
Harp was eager to show Link what he could do, so the next event was prepared, Harp took on Hand to Hand combat ten Zoras, skilled in martial arts, Link was amazed by his little brother, for he had developed so much strength and courage, that he easily defeated the Zoras, Link clapped as hard as he could, he congratulated his little Brother.  
  
- "You are a great fighter and warrior Harp" - said Link while smiling at Harp.  
  
- "You think I'll ever be as good as you bro?" - Asked Harp.  
  
Link chuckled.  
  
- "You'll be even better Harp".  
  
The morning came three weeks later, Harp got up of bed and saw his brothers training outside, he went out and read a letter that was over the breakfast table which basically said that princess Zelda needed Link's help again so he looked at his brother and said.  
  
- "Are you leaving again Link?".  
  
- "Yeah Harp, but don't worry, this time you're coming along, Shang too" - Link said while smiling to his little brother.  
  
- "Oh really!!! Yeah!!! I'm gonna pack my things!!!" - Harp said very excited.  
  
Shang look at Link and asked him.  
  
- "You think he's ready to go on a mission at his age?".  
  
- "I went alone when I was four-teen, I think Harp will do fine, he's better than us in many ways now, besides if the mission is as hard as it sounds, we'll need all the help we can get" - Link said looking at Shang with a deep look.  
  
They Packed their things and rode their horses towards the Royal Castle of Hyrule, where Princess Zelda awaits.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
